massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Foxtrot12
Hello, welcome to my talk page. Please leave a message if you have something to say or I will (possibly) find you and strangle you while you sleep. If you want a screenshot please follow the format on my userpage. Be aware that I am not responsible for any loss of pride by clicking on links on my userpage. Thank you. Foxtrot12 Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Welcome Hey, Foxtrot, welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask me. :D -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:question No problem, I'm here to answer any questions. :) The Behind the Scenes section is for any interesting facts to do with the article. Like your inspiration for the character or anything like that. You should also know that its not required, unless your nominating the article for Good or Spectre status, but that hasn't started yet. I hope that helps. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *No problem. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Hey Foxtrot, first I want to make sure that you know that this wiki uses a quote template. How it works is by All the source is is what article or fan fiction it came from, and this only is needed when nominating a quote for quote of the week. That being said, I was wondering if you were interested in nominating any of you quotes for quote of the week. Though you need 10 more edits to be able to vote for any. You can easily achieve that goal by making edits to your preexisting articles. Hope you give it a thought. --[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I had no problem fixing the quotes. If I did, I don't think I'd be a good admin. :P :I think your articles are good, there are some spelling and grammar errors that can easily be fixed. I really think your articles are creative and different, and the fact that your willing to improve is great. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats! You are now able to vote in contests. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 06:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Advise Hey Foxtrot, since you want to be that best possible user, I've come up with a couple of things you should keep in mind when making and article and so forth. Here's a few things for when writing an article, be sure to provide links to other articles you've made, as this will help get more users to read more of your articles. Also, provide links to dates, like 2142 CE and also remember to put CE or BCE after the year. I don't know if you're planning to, but it'd be great to make ONAS an article. To help improve the wiki, you should check out some of the other quote of the week nominations and vote for the ones you like or think would be good on the Main page. The more QotW's passed, the better. Also, as more users come in, you could try to help by fixing any spelling errors you spot. The more you do things like this the higher chance you have at being User of the Month. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thats great. If I notice any image that I think you'd like or seems appropriate for ONAS, I'll let you know. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just made two quick logos in photoshop. If you like one, feel free to use it. If you don't like either, no problem. --[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 22:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, I thought that one was better, too. A friend help me get photoshop a few years back. I have no clue how or where he found it. Sorry I couldn't of been more help. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture problem Hello Foxtrot, I'm sorry to inform you, but you cannot use File:Josué Doblar.jpg, as I was the one who created the character and picture. It would be best if you created your own picture instead.--''Josh Bender''Talk 21:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Technically anything that is not a default Shepard image, ie, a picture of someone's Shepard from the Mass Effect series. And don't worry, you're not in trouble. =) --''Josh Bender''Talk 21:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Redirect page Hey, Foxtrot. I just wanted to let you know that I made ONAS redirect to The Office of Naval-Alliace Security. Now it'll be easier to link to the article. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey Foxtrot, you've probably noticed the new RP (Role-playing), but this message may explain any questions or concerns you may have. The RP is open to any registered user who signs up and posts their character. The RP takes place across three areas, the Citadel, a Rachni ruled planet and another planet that hasn't been determined. I chose this timeline because there is so much information that hasn't been given. We have the freedom to make new species and decide their fate as a group. If your new to RP's, its OK! I, along with more veteran RPer's who join, will be able to help you. As this goes on, we can create articles about the characters and the events. (It is required that you make an article and backstory for your character before joining in, anyway.) It's still a work in progress, but the great thing about that is the fact that you can help in creating it! -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *That is great! I'm sorry about the rule confusion, I just meant that you can't kill someone else's character on a whim. You can always kill unimportant NPC's though. Also, discuss the third planet in the discussions page here, RP:The Council Era (83 CE). It's at the bottom of the page. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots I heard your doing requests. Could you do a black and white Shephard for me? Vaccuum mask, any armor. Thanks! The Vaccuum is the normal mask that covers most of the face. Shepard used it at the first level. Make him male, white. Blue eyes. The pattern with the white lines running down the body. The double lines. Thanks so much Foxtrot! And also, can I make my character an ONAS Operative. Don't worry. HOLY FUC-''(Puts hand over mouth.)!!! THESE ARE AWESOME! What Dazzle do you use? I have a Dazzle /w Pinnacle, but it sucks amazingly. Thanks SO MUCH though. These rock! Can you do pictures of other species, like minor characters? I was thinking of... What were they called? You see, I decided to restart the game, but every time I get to where character creation is supposed to be, the game freezes! It sucks! Anyways, that's why I haven't played ME2 for a while. So, those Blood Pack guys. The weird, freaky ones that regenerate? Them. I need a picture of one, but no hurry. We've got more important stuff to do here. (EPIC FACEPALM!) Cool dude. Thanks! Your getting nominated for UoTM. Hey... By any chance do you have Modern Warfare 2??? (Gets evil smile on face.) Thanks for the pic! The arms dealer will be nice! And cool dude, multiplayer sucks, but I love campaign! I would ask you for something, but I'll tell you later. Possibly tomorrow. And what about the RP? We need Bluethunder's vote. Perhaps I should write a draft of the new specie's history? I'll Spell check if you want, when you're done. I heard you're coming up with a new species. I had an idea too. Cybernetic creatures who implant themselves into mechanical "shells" to fight, but are super intelligent. What do you think, and what's your idea? Cool. I like it! I was thinking more robots, but, compromise. So. I was wondering... There is this guy on SSDD, in MW2, that is wearing a balaclava (mask). He is watching over one of the Humvee's, with his arms crossed, and he is wearing a mask, with goggles. Can you get a picture of him? Bust, if so. It would be easy, as to just get him out of the reticule area, but you don't have to. Anyways, about the RP, Here is a fanon article kinda like what I was thinking. An extremely well written article, too. Machina. I wanted them to be somewhat different though, but, with our ideas, we could make a whole infinite universe! I agree about a roleplay featuring our scrapped ideas, it was the first thing I thought of when I saw all the great ideas streaming in. Haha. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact'' 18:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like that idea. That would be good. We go with your draft, and then the robots later. YAY! Thanks, by the way. I hadn't even realized! You on? If so, post! I almost forgot... Happy Birthday! I have one request for Mark DuFrenze.... Get a picture of Jacob with his vacuum gear (place where everyone has to where a helmet). Thanks! Screenshot for Kymir Jhoeli The screenshots and ONAS logo you've done are very impressive, Foxtrot. I would like to make a request for a screenshot for Kymir Jhoeli. Any Turian will do, as long as they're not recognizable as someone from the series (i.e. Garrus, Saren etc.) Or you could try and photoshop a Turian picture and a human picture together to give the effect of his Turian-Human hybrid background. Either way, I would greatly appreciate it. Lovelyb0nes 21:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know about the message format 1. Male 2. Armor and Colors don't particularly matter to me, actually a human casual outfit of some kind put onto a Turian would work best. (a downplayed version of the editing fusion between species) 3. Pattern For Armor Again, I don't care, but if using a casual outfit then use the rustic-looking one 4. Location The Citadel or Omega, whichever is easier for you 5. Pose: Unimportant, just standing is fine. But if you could somehow edit a dagger or knife into his hands... 6. Name: Kymir Jhoeli Lovelyb0nes 03:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, definitely the Citadel, not Omega Lovelyb0nes 03:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, you don't have to worry about my Jacob thing. I thought he wore a helmet.... Never mind. Re: Screenshot for Kymir Jhoeli I don't have Photoshop either...and Kymir infiltrated C-Sec multiple times in his career, so Karon will work fine. Thanks Foxtrot Lovelyb0nes 19:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Haron, not Karon...my bad Kymir J Image Thank you so much, Foxtrot. Very good pictures. I chose the close up picture for my article, but I regret to say that I don't know the proper course of action for getting the image on my article, I'm sorry... This is the last time I'm going to ask for anyone on here for help with something. Please post the close up image of Kymir on the article, Foxtrot. Lovelyb0nes 22:12, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fox, I have a list of faces for Shepards you could use for your characters, but one or two might not work. Shep's faces. I call the Russian one, though. Anyways, Defsort is my short word for Default sort. When you insert it, it will go something like this, well, view one of your articles! :) And in all categories, the last name will categorize it. IT DOES!!!! Lol, that's okay. I'll create articles, but at least I taught some cleanup <:D Lol, how did I miss that? Do you want me to make you a sig? I can! According to Star Wars Galaxies, they are called tildes. Weird, right? Lol. The reason one or two Shepard faces might not work is because they are used specifically for PC. I gained them from many different sites, so.... I know one female one might not work, but..... I just realize I over use the dot, dot, dot.... Ash and Desperate Measures on mine. Russian is tested and in use. I tested the first one yesterday. I live in Texas, so I go by central time. Right now it is 12:30. The RP I saw your summary on the RP...I absolutely agree with you. It seems like everyone's forgotten about the RP since I joined in...we need to send a message to everyone encouraging them to get back on it. Lovelyb0nes 03:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You have taken the lead! (Modern Warfare reference). By the way, check out my new blog. No need to consider. I like the idea of Kurvok having an advisor. You can edit Kurvok's page to add, if you like, or have him arrive to the Citadel from Tuchanka on the RP. Re: Thanks Thanks Foxtrot, you use your characters well too. I'm glad that I could make good-quality additions to the RP. Looking forward to future projects with you guys. Lovelyb0nes 06:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) (forgot my signature the last time) Bioware My proposal is that we try to start up a semi-petition on the official Bioware forums to convince at least one member of the ME3 development team to check out our RP and a few of our better articles, in the hopes that they'll incorporate some of our fanon into ME3. Can you imagine playing ME3 and finding the mass effect universe's equivalent of one of those godawful Ulli Lommel serial killer movies, like Curse of the zodiac or ed gein:butcher of plainfield, except it's about Kymir Jhoeli? That would be sweet... Re: Bioware I'm sorry, I couldn't put together something like that...I don't have the leadership skills. Not to mention that my 9th grade year is about to start....did I mention to you guys that I'm only 14? But we do have to try and pull the petition off...mention to BT and the rest, see what they think. Could've been friends... I hope you don't mind this, but you realize Tyrin is going to try and have Takavor executed for war crimes, right? Just giving you a heads up. Also, I doubt Foran and Takavor would've gotten along, so no worries... shit man... Foxtrot...fuck...it was a rule that player characters couldn't kill other player characters. Takavor was an exception that you agreed to....and then you kill off both of the Councilors, the Overlord, and wound Tyrin? Lovelyb0nes 02:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I did say that you wounded Tyrin. I misread part of the post though, thought it said Fretly not Marr. Fair point about wounding Tyrin... I should've given a better warning. You wrote Takavor's death scene well. And yes there will payback for this from Tyrin and the Council. The Krogans probably won't be too happy either... Lovelyb0nes 02:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RP: the citadel Foxtrot, the Council is assembling a meeting at the hospital. I think my 40th post provided good closure for Trouble in The Chambers. Perhaps we should begin the third thread. My proposal for it's title is "The Dezban Genocide". Lovelyb0nes 03:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Photoshop Good picture, Foxtrot Marr I scarred Marr's head crest with a large concave, from the shot from Takavor. I had originally planned for his face to be horribly scarred, but, naah. Thoughts? Kurvok also hates him because he messed up his armor. Marr is devious. Oh, and a little advice for using GIMP, as I'm a vet with it. Use the colorize tool for changing colors, and the free select or paths tool when selecting something, not fuzzy select. You can also use hue/saturation for colors. And yes, but when Kurvok goes into battle, late into the RP, have a dezba save him. Seriously? You're seriously going to try and bring Takavor back from the dead? Come on...multiple player characters were wounded and killed to take him down. Also, Marr's cleverness really seems to overstep the bounds of Krogan intelligence... I like the idea of having another RP for the Krogan Rebellions, but resurrecting Takavor and keeping the Dezba alive just doesn't seem to fit for the universe. I understand that you like writing for Takavor though...we'll make it a vote thing among the RP members, does that sound good to you? I kinda had an idea of my own in place when suggesting "the Dezban Genocide/Massacre" as the next thread name... Lovelyb0nes 02:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) And I have a picture request for my Shepard. I'll tell you soon, but not now. I made Foran a player character for the sole purpose of leading up to the Dezban demise (alliterations rule) So tough luck if it isn't fair...life in the ME universe isn't fair. Lovelyb0nes 03:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Foxtrot, the technology for resurrection isn't successfully built until the Lazarus Project. And the Krogans don't have the billions of credits to pull off a resurrection project anyway. Takavor cannot be brought back to life without breaking the canon rule. Lovelyb0nes 21:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Compromise Read the description of the Lazarus Project in the ME Canon Wikia and honestly tell me if you think that Krogan scientists, more than a thousand years before the Lazarus Project (and that's only at the end of the K. Rebellions, at the end of the Council Era it's two millennia before) could pull off that kind of technology. Just consider the average technological advances we make, and then downsize it because they're Krogan. I will not surrender on the Takavor matter. However, I'm willing to compromise on the fate of the Dezba as a species. Let's say Marr got 50,000 Dezba hidden away on Tuchanka before the genocide. In the massive time gap between the Council Era and the krogan rebellions, their number is increased through breeding to several hundred thousand (it would be more if not for the small number of females and short lifespan). And maybe there are also some freaky Krogan/Dezba hybrids or something. Will that work for you? Elite's Idea I am willing to go with Elite's proposal if you are, Foxtrot. Lovelyb0nes 22:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Elite has responded to your question on the The Council Era page Lovelyb0nes 00:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Do I get the honors of issuing my Order 66 now, Foxtrot? Or should we do a few more posts first? We seriously need to start up the third thread though. Lovelyb0nes 00:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I haven't read to your message with edit conflict, yet. :P Here's my previous one: I have two pictures of possible male Dezba we could use. One is a modded Shepard who is wearing armor, the other is Red Skull with some editing on his nose from GIMP to make him look less like a skull, and more like a face. Here they are. Order 66 I feel that the new thread has to be started for the Order to be given; there was a reason I proposed the title of the Dezban Massacre/Genocide, remember? As for Takavor, let's just leave his fate as open-ended until the Krogan Rebellions RP, deal? To give my own opinion on Elite's Dezba pictures, I think they look perfect for their respective articles (the Skrull for Takavor, the Shepard for general Dezba). Lovelyb0nes 00:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Well written climax to Telia's story Foxtrot, but everything you say in that post contradicts what she had said before. She supported the cultural genocide of the Manabans and agreed that Tyrin's ideas were the best option. There was nothing to suggest that she wouldn't feel the genocide was right. Very good explanation for Telia's actions, Foxtrot. You have considerable skill as a writer. Her suicide fits into the dark nature of the thread well. I added a post to show what was going through Tyrin's head right after her suicide. It's meant to show the darker side of his personality. Lovelyb0nes 05:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Dezba Cloning After browsing through the disgusting depths of google images, I came up with a Flickr photostream with thousands of images. Literally. I saw Okeer's tanks, and thought, "Hmm, maybe have Marr cloning the remaining Dezba to increase the Krogan Union's power." Here's the cloning tanks. By the way, I removed the Dezba pics from your talk because they were messing with the layout. Regards, Aside from Tyrin's metabolism defect, yes, most will have died. I am already looking for new characters to play as, specifically a dark-skinned Turian that DOESN'T look like Nihlus. :D RE: Dezba Cloning Both ideas are good for resurrecting the Dezba...by the way technically you're wrong about ALL of the batarians/salarians/quarians/ etc./ dying before the Krogan Rebellions...check out some of the recent RP posts... Lovelyb0nes 20:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh Elite pointed it out...never mind Yo, go against moving the RP to an offsite forum. The proposal is ironically on the site forum. And post on this new Ragnora section, Siege of Krulus Mor, in recent changes. By the way, check out EM's Daily Comics for lulz! Are you going to post on Omicron blues? That gunship of your STG character's flies overhead... It tells you when someone has alerted you. Anyways, should the Overlord get killed, or not? Ugh, I have no idea what that means either. All I know, is that, I don't want to move to a forum. At ALL. Hey, I'm with you there buddy. In other news, have you read my comics? I really want comments on them... I knew that would mislead someone. Anyways, comment if you want. What about Marr's son. Who's the lady? Lol. Maybe have an Asari daughter conflicting with Marr's son. Holy hell coincidence!!! Lol, I didn't even remember that! That's an awesome idea! This situation sounds vaguely familiar... I'm not kidding, it does, but I can't remember where. I keep thinking, Gran Torino, but no. Anyways, should he be aware of her, or she just knows her father is a Krogan, NOT the second in command of the biggest Krogan organization to date? I made a logo using GIMP, too, coincidentally. I also used another program, called Photoscape, for the text. I edited Kurvok in. It's like he's standing on a balcony, looking out over the wrecked and ruined Tuchanka.